Skylar Storm
Skylar Storm is a main character in the television series, ''Mighty Med''. She is a comic book character that Kaz and Oliver like. Skylar Storm is not just an imaginary character, but a real person. Skylar is from the volcanic planet Caldera. It turns out that she is in the hospital because all of her powers have been taken away by the comic book villain, The Annihilator, making her a "Normo." However, she got her powers back, but fell under The Annihilator's control, becoming the secondary antagonist for the beginning of Season 2, and the main antagonist of Storm's End. She was eventually turned back to normal in that same episode, but her superhero status has since been revoked. She is now a main character in the Lab Rats and Mighty Med spin-off, Lab Rats: Elite Force. She's also an alien. Summary Skylar has faced off with some of the most fearsome villains in the world. Beware to anyone who treats her as "just another pretty face!" However, she became a servant under The Annihilator's control, and became one of the world's most dangerous supervillains. In the human world, her name is Connie Valentine, and she dresses as an average human teenage girl does, so she can hide her identity. Personality Skylar Storm is a comic book superhero who doesn't give up easily. She lost her powers because her nemesis, The Annihilator, took them away from her. Even though she has lost her powers, she doesn't like to believe so. Once she tried to lift up a weight thinking that her powers would be restored but they weren't. She tried to burn a piece of bread, but that didn't work either, and she angrily threw it at the wall. Skylar sometimes helps Kaz and Oliver with their errands because she is bored without her powers. Skylar soon joined Logan High School since she realized that she isn't getting her powers back anytime soon. She wishes one day, she can regain her lost glory. Sometimes Skylar gets angry when people don't listen to her or things don't go the way she wanted to, but she can be loyal and a good friend. Skylar is shown to care a lot about others, especially Oliver, and tries to do as much as she can do to help her friends. Skylar recently got her powers back, but her powers were corrupted by The Annihilator and now is under his control. With her serving the Annihilator, she has become a ruthless force to be reckoned with. Even when Skylar turned evil and accepted it, she still cared for her friends, not having it in her to destroy them. After being freed from the Annihilator's serum, Skylar has been guilt-ridden over the idea that she hurt and destroyed many people she cared about. Relationships Oliver (Best Friends/Crush) Skylar and Oliver are best friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back and is still trying to figure it out. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on her. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion. While evil, Oliver is usually the one Skylar targets for the Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other. She turned back good in Storm's End and their relationship is back on track. In the crossover with lab rats Bree shows interest in Oliver and Skylar gets jealous, stating she might like Oliver more than she realized. Even though Skylar denied it immediately, she may still have some feelings for him. In the spin-off/sequel series Lab Rats: Elite Force, Skylar told Oliver that she likes him too. (Main Article: Skoliver.) Kaz (Best Friends) Skylar is best friends with Kaz and has gone on a mission with him. They work together on many things, like figuring out what happened to Brain Matter. They care about each other, and they're both good friends with Oliver. Kaz even used Skylar as his fake girlfriend and has technically proposed to her once. They're very opposite from each other, making them argue at times, do disagree on things. But they always look out for each other, despite their differences.'' Even while she was evil, she still thought of him as a friend. ''(Main Article: 'Skaz)'' Alan Diaz (Occasional friend) Alan and Skylar seem to be friends, but Skylar finds him annoying and obnoxious. He figured out a way to get her powers back temporarily, but there still hasn't been a permanent solution. In addition, Skylar doesn't mind seeing Alan humiliated every now and then. Experion (Ex-Best Friend/Enemy) Skylar was best friends with Experion back on her home planet, Caldera. But once she lost her powers and he came to earth, he started working with The Annihilator and then Megahertz. Powers, Abilities & Weakness Current Powers * 'Calderan Physiology '- As with all Calderans, she posseses natural abilties and functions alien to human beings which enable her to survive and adapt, in addition to superpowers. Like all of her species, she was genetically engineered so that each Calderan she possesses different powers or skills of others. ** '''Limb Regrowth - Her Calderan physiology allows her to regrow limbs, organs, and even a new head if they get destroyed. She implies several times she can still do this even while she lost all her other powers. ** Acid Spit '- Calderans have acidic saliva. However, it's implied Skylar can keep this under control, as she kissed Oliver on the cheek without any ill-effects. This is shown in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** '''Super Inhalation: Calderans can eat an entire meal under 10 seconds with one inhalation. Scarlett has done so, meaning it is very likely that Skylar can as well. ** Weather Adaptation '''- Due to their unique physiology, Calderans are adapted to withstand and thrive in extremely high temperatures. However, temperatures around 3000 degrees are frigid to them. Curiously enough, Skylar and Experion appear to have higher tolerance to Earth temperatures, which are much lower than that of Caldera. Without her other powers, Skylar can still survive in Caldera, as she didn't need a regulator patch to travel there. ** '''Super Durability: Even while powerless, Skylar was able to survive many hits that would have possibly killed or critically injured many normo humans, likely meaning that it was apart of her Calderan nature. Without her powers though, she was somewhat less durable, with it being roughly on par with bionic humans. Once she regained her powers, she was still shown to be very durable, even brushing off attacks easier than the others. However, this does not make her fully resistant to things such as heat, as she was burned through her shirt by Bree. *** Healing Factor: When Alley Cat scratched her on her face she healed herself instantly. This ability most likely stems from her Super Durability, as she gets hurt and heals herself, but still feels some pain. This was shown as she had no scars or marks left on her (besides her shirt) after being burned by Bree. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses '''- Skylar's senses are supernaturally acute. This allows her to perceive even the slightest disturbances in her surroundings, which allowed her to intercept a pipe thrown by Tecton even though she was not looking. In Lair, Lair, Skylar claims she has supernaturally acute hearing, though she may have been using this as an alibi to prevent Kaz and Oliver from leaving. *** '''Microscopic Vision: Skylar's senses are so enhanced that she can see the tiniest things, such as the insects that are in Perry's hair in Game of Drones. Former Powers *'X-Ray Vision/Penetration Vision' - She is able to see through people and objects. *'Explosion Induction' - She is able to explode targets. *'Heat Vision' - Skylar is able to heat up objects with her gaze. *'Gyrokinesis' - Skylar is able to control gravity to crush the pipe Tecton threw at her. *'Caelestikinesis/Galaxy Manipulation '- Skylar is able to manipulate celestial bodies like planets and stars. * Ionikinesis: '''Skylar can generate spheres of plasma, and blast them at her enemies. She can also use them as whips that are powerful enough to restrain and subdue Tecton, after wearing him down with repetitive energy blasts. This was the first ability she used once she regained her powers in Power Play, as she blasted Oliver with it in self-defense when he was about to shock her to save the people in the building. * '''Laser Projection: Skylar can fire energy lasers from her hands that are powerful enough to kill a normal human being and cut them in half, but sting superheroes like Tecton, or stun bionic people. She manifest a whip when she battled Tecton that is powerful enough to restrain and subdue him, after wearing him down with repetitive energy blasts. *'Flight' - Skylar is able to soar in the air allowing her to fight flying enemies, save falling bystanders, etc. *'Super Strength' - She is able to exert great strength from their muscles, greater than what is humanly possible. Skylar is strong enough to even kick Tecton across a room and knock him down for a few seconds (granted she did catch him by surprise). *'Super Speed '- She can run faster than the speed of sound. She can also throw punches that are super fast, that even Tecton cannot react (granted he wasn't expecting it). She will get this power back in Lab Rats: Elite Force. ''Since Bree can run approximately 10 times faster than the speed of sound and Skylar tied with her in a race, Skylar is actually able to run a lot faster than the speed of sound. ** '''Speed Fighting': She threw super fast punches at Tecton *'Intangibility '- in Mighty Max She is able to run through walls. *'Camouflage' - in Mighty Max She is able to blend in with walls . *'Invisibility' - in Mighty Max She is able to spin and disappear (she mentions she really enjoys this power). Both Incognito and Bree Share this power. *'Space Survivability '- She is able to survive to the vacuum of the space. *'Wormhole Creation/Portal Creation '- She can create portals to space and use them to travel from one area to another almost instantaneously. *'Paralyzation Inducement' - Like Experion, she shown the ability when she puts her finger on her victim putting them to sleep as she did to Kaz and Oliver to knock them out. She can use this power like Horace and freeze more than one person at a distance. *'Healing Factor '- When Alley Cat scratched her on her face she healed herself. *'Energy Barrier Generation/Force Field Generation '- She was able to project a force field that protected her and The Annihilator. * Molecularkinesis/Telekinesis- She can manipulate the molecules of an object, as shown when she used it to destroy The Annihilator's menacles. She also used this power to crush and crumple a pipe that Tecton threw at her, and also to change the colors of the highlights in her hair. * Size Alteration - She has the ability to shrink down to any size. * Petrification - She can turn people in statues made of stone just like she did to Agent Blaylock. * Pyrokinesis: '''She was able to make fireballs with The Annihilator. Since she has this power, she also taught Kaz how to use his fire powers in Follow the Leader. However, she can still feel pain from fire or heat, as she was slightly burned through her shirt by Bree's "Thermal Touch" in The Rock. * '''Electrokinesis: Oliver states that Skylar has electricity powers in The Intruder, although she used first this power to open electrical doors and walls (as she did in Follow the Leader) and later on to make things disintegrate (as she did in The Intruder). * Chronokinesis: Skylar is able to control the flow of time. However, she cannot use it to time travel, considering how Oliver made it up in an attempt to bluff Scarlett. ** Time Rewind - Skylar is able to reverse time. ** Temporal Stasis: In addition to being able to reverse time, Skylar can freeze someone in suspended animation, as shown in Power Play when she froze Mrs. Ramsey. She can also freeze energy, as she stopped a laser fire from hitting her as well. It appears that she does not need to stay focused on the target in order to maintain the freezing, unlike Horace from Mighty Med, who needs to stay focused on the target to hold the freezing, or until he runs out of energy. * Evil Powers '- Being brainwashed by the Annihilator, Skylar was given additional superpowers, used mostly for evil purposes. ** '''Kiss of Death/Death Breath/Energy Drain '- The Annihilator gave Skylar the ability to drain a victim's life force with her mouth. This can be done by kissing her victim. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition '- As a normo, her abilities and physical attributes are above the average level of the human condition. In other words, she possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. **'Peak Human Agility '- Her agility is greater than that of normal humans, which make her effective in combat, even with super powered beings. She can still keep up with beings who have superhuman agility. **'Peak Human Reflexes '- Her reflexes are above that of an average normal human that allow her to dodge attacks and react with ease. It also makes it difficult for people to sneak up on her. ** 'Peak Human Flexibility '- She is incredibly flexible, as noted by Benny. ** 'Peak Human Durability '- Skylar can take slightly more punishment than a normal human. She is also more resilient, as she was able to recover after a short moment being beaten by Megahertz, and she was able to shrug off being hit in the neck by the Annihilator. ** 'Peak Human Strength '- Though not at the same level as super strength, Skylar is still immensely strong, able to lift heavy objects as she did when she saved Lizard Man. In addition, one of the Annihilator's trophies felt light to her, while Kaz and Oliver had trouble carrying them. * 'Martial Arts '- Skylar does know some martial arts, as she is frequently shown using karate flips and kicks while fighting. * 'Skilled Dancer '- More so than Oliver, Skylar is very skilled at dance using her agility, as she was shown beating a dance game three levels ahead of him. Her dancing was formidable enough against the Ambusher. She is also able to use this in combat like Oliver against the Ambusher. * '''Strategist - Skylar is an accomplished strategist, able to come up with incredibly complex plans quickly. However, her solutions are often over-inflated and end up backfiring. * Weapon Proficiency - Skylar can use almost any weapon even without previous knowledge or experience, as she was able to use Captain Atomic's yo-yo with no difficulty. Weaknesses *'Darkness '- She can't see in the dark without night-vision goggles, as no one on her planet can. *'Coal '- Coal will incapacitate Skylar, since there is a chemical compound in coal that is harmful to her. It's revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force that abundant amounts are lethal, and infusing coal will turn her into a walking gas-bomb. *'Terrestrial Sicknesses '- Afflictions on Earth such as the cold or flu are more detrimental to the health of Calderans than to humans. When Skylar gets infected, not only does it weaken her severely but it causes random powers to manifest in her uncontrollably. *'Crystal of Kreln' - The only thing that can break her energy barriers. * Black Widower's Poison '- Black Widower's poison power will kill almost any superhero, including Skylar. * 'Oliver - Under the villain's influence, she usually did what the Annihilator dictated, yet when asked to kill Oliver with the Kiss of Death, she could not, and lied to the Annihilator. Once she saw Oliver alive and asked what had happened, she denied it, saying he was dead before, thus protecting him. Equipment * Invisible Jet: The invisible jet was mentioned by Skylar Storm in Saving the People Who Save People. It was stolen by The Annihilator. Trivia *Skylar used to have 24 superpowers until The Annihilator zapped them away. Her loss of powers caused her to lose her following, as well as her comic series to end. *In Pranks For Nothing, Kaz attempted to show her the peekaboo game, causing her to almost kick his head off. After she revealed that was a proposal on Caldera, Kaz asked her why she tried to kick his head off; to which she simply shrugged, saying: "That's how we say no..." *Skylar takes things literally sometimes. When she had the earth flu, Oliver suggested having chicken soup to make her feel better, which she thought meant immersing her feet in hot chicken soup. She also thought Oliver tapping his finger on his cheek was a message for her to tap her finger on his cheek as a way of thanking her. * Technically speaking, Skylar was the first female villain in the series. *In the episode Storm's End, she died, but was saved by Horace, using his next-to-last, aka 7th Caduceo power, and revealing his identity.. * During the time Skylar was evil, Kaz, Oliver and Wallace and Clyde were the only ones who knew about it. * While being evil, she managed to defeat Tecton and turn him evil (Lair, Lair) *Skylar tried to blow up Kaz in Saving the People Who Save People. *She has visited Earth before. *The second most popular name on her planet is Emily. *Her alter ego is Connie Valentine. As Connie, she doesn't look very different, she just wears different clothes and glasses. **This is referred to as "pulling a Clark Kent". *She's part of the school marching band, and plays the tambourine. Other members include Gus on the trombone, Philip (student) as the mascot, the Logan High Knight; and Jordan. *On her planet, corner means oven, and when she was late she had to stand inside it. *Gus reminds Skylar of a doringbosh, a pet from her planet. *She doesn't have parents, everyone on her planet is genetically engineered on a pod of nutrient solution. Because of this, all female Calderans look like Skylar. *In All That Kaz. she caught the flu, and it caused her to temporarily regain some of her powers, i.e. flight. **It's later revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force that her powers were created by special cells in her biology, and that they can be stimulated by shocking her immune system. This would mean that when she had the Normo flu, her immune system was fighting the disease, thus triggering her dormant cells as a side effect. *No one on her planet can see in the dark. *One of her weaknesses is coal. The effect it has is similar to Kryptonite. *She is from the planet Caldera. *Oliver has a crush on her. **It is unknown if those feelings are reciprocated. However, in Lab Rats: Elite Force, it is revealed that Skylar likes Oliver back and they go on a date. *In There's a Storm Coming, she kisses Oliver's cheek. *She got her powers back in There's A Storm Coming, lost them again in Storm's End, but regains them in Lab Rats: Elite Force. '' *She was turned evil by The Annihilator, and serves as a major antagonist for a portion of Season 2. *When she turned evil, her pink highlights turned white. * When she turned her white highlights back to pink, she might have used her ability to control the molecules. * All of her 24 powers have been either mentioned or seen. The Annihilator also gave her additional superpowers based on his affinity to annihilate or kill others. * Skylar has the shortest screentime in Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?. * She was turned good again in Storm's End. * Skylar is very similar to Darth Vader from the Star Wars Franchise: Like Darth Vader, Skylar started out as hero, but was turned evil. Both characters have a strong connection with the main protagonist(s), and were reluctant to kill them; Vader was reluctant to kill his son Luke, while Skylar was reluctant to kill Oliver. Both Skylar and Darth Vader intended to betray their masters, The Annihilator and Emperor Palpentine respectively, and rule the universe they're in. In addition, Skylar offering Kaz and Oliver to rule the universe with her parallels Vader offering Luke Skywalker to join him in ruling the galaxy. Furthermore, both Skylar and Darth Vader end up turning good, but do so while moments before death. *Skylar's pet is named Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa- which is a female *Out of all of her superpowers, Skylar has used her Laser Projection the most. *Skylar was jealous of Bree flirting with Oliver in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, showing she might have feelings for Oliver. *According to Horace in Two Writers Make a Wrong, Skylar hates bacon bits. *Skylar is noted to be a poor singer. (Guitar Superhero) *Her species have three bladders. *She sometimes spits acid in her sleep. ''This is revealed in Lab Rats: Elite Force. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Main Character Category:Females Category:Superhero Category:Logan High School Category:Hero turned Bad Category:Temporary Villains Category:Alien Category:Antagonist Category:Revived Characters Category:Invisibility Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Healing Factor Category:Gyrokinesis Category:Intangibility Category:Super/Superhuman Speed Category:Weather Adaptation Category:Limb Regrowth Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Force Field Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Former Villain Category:Former Superhero Category:Female Superhero Category:The Annihilator's Henchmen Category:Villain Category:Calderans